


Amusement at the Amusement Park

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [13]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Briar wants Duchess to come to the amusement park so she can ride the scariest rides possible, but Duchess has more refined theme park tastes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 13 - Theme Park

“Let’s go on the Tilt-a-Wirl!” Briar clamored. “The Dragon Slingshot! Oh, oh, come on, Duchess, let’s ride the Haunted Merry-Go-Round!”

Duchess looked up at the tall, looping track of the Dragon Slingshot. Screams rang out from the Haunted Merry-Go-Round. “I don’t know, Briar,” she muttered. “Didn’t the Dragon Slingshot break last year and send everyone into the lake?”

“Yeah, but that would be spella cool! Maybe it’ll happen us too!” Briar grabbed Duchess’ arm, but the dancer dug in her heels.

“Sorry, I’d rather not die today.” She didn’t know why she’d let Briar talk her into coming to the amusement park. Briar’s out-of-control energy was great for kissing, but not so great when it started to potentially put Duchess in mortal danger. She’d already had to refuse Briar when the girl had wanted to go sky-diving and when she’d tried to make Duchess come explore sea caves with her. Last year, some girl had gone into those caves and vanished, never to be seen again. Briar had called it exciting.

“You won’t die. It’s safe, I swear.” Briar looked over at Duchess and took in a deep breath, opening her eyes wide in the puppy-dog look. Duchess quickly glanced at the ground before she could be affected.

“Nope. Nuh uh. I’ll watch you while _you_ ride it, though.” Daring to look back up at Briar, Duchess suddenly noticed something even better behind her. “Actually… there’s something we should do first.”

“What is it?” Briar started to turn, following Duchess’ eyes. Duchess grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, keeping her from looking.

“You have to let yourself be surprised. Now, close your eyes. But don’t fall asleep.” Sometimes, Briar fell asleep for a little as blinking. She would just suddenly drop out in the middle of a conversation and plummet to the floor. Duchess had taken to carrying around pillows. But thankfully, she was still well awake as Duchess navigated around the park and entered the ride she had spotted. Only after she had settled Briar into a waiting swan boat did she allow the other girl to open her eyes. Briar immediately smiled.

“The love tunnel,” Briar sighed dreamily, batting her eyes at Duchess. Duchess bit her lip. Oh Grimm, Briar was beautiful. It made Duchess want to sweep her up right then and there. But then the other girl’s smile changed into a smirk, and she reached back behind her to pat the plastic swan’s neck of their boat. “You know, I think this boat might have something on you,” she stated. “Look at that strong neck, those detailed feathers… mmmm…”

Duchess reached over and smacked her on the arm. “Shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes. Then, the boat lurched into motion, and Briar, lacking in balance, toppled into Duchess’ lap. Her cheeks colored as pink as the stripes in her hair. Duchess let her hair frame Briar’s face as she leaned in.

The love tunnel _was_ made for kissing, after all.


End file.
